fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI101
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "The Torrentuffs Kidnapped! Dreams of What Would Have Been." (トーレンタフが誘拐されます！であったであろうものの夢。, Tōrentafu ga Yūkai sa Remasu! Deattadearou Mono no Yume.) is the one-hundred first episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Plot With the Torrentuff Animals kidnapped, Brian, Vinny, Stu, Lelouch and New Brian are defenseless. The only way to defeat Queen Beryl and save the world is if Brian and Vinny transport to Point D. and face off against her once and for all. Lelouch doesn't want them to go it by themselves, so he tags along with them. Stu agrees, and says they travel first thing tomorrow morning. That night, Lelouch has a dream: he dreams that he's in Quahog, Rhode Island, and he witnesses the fateful day: the day Brian got run over. However, this is unlike how it was envisioned in our universe. Besides Stewie, the rest of the Griffin family are in shock and horror, and rush to Brian's aid. Lelouch, who was on the road, but didn't feel the car, is also horrified, and tries to follow suit, but is unable to grab Brian's body. Could it be that he's a ghost? Around the same time, Brian also has a dream: this time, he is experiencing the chat between Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch's mother, and V.V., his Geass-bestowing uncle. As soon as he sees V.V. pulling out a pistol, Brian tries to warn Marianne, but to no avail. When Marianne warns her guards, V.V. shoots all three at point blank. Brian, horrified at what he has just seen, screams in anguish. Continuing in Lelouch's dream, he sees a fatally-injured Brian going out with a smile at tbe vet's office after thanking the Griffins for the wonderful life they gave him and expressing his love to them. With that, the Griffins awash in tears. Lelouch also sheds tears of sadness at what he has just seen. Brian then dreams about how Britannia invades Japan, one year after Marianne's assassination, and sees Lelouch vowing revenge on his home country after stripping Japan of its freedom, rights and name, rechristening it "Area 11". Time advances ahead, and Brian sees a seventeen-year-old Lelouch being bestowed his own Geass by C.C., and using it on his step-brother's guards. Horrified that he has seen them shoot themselves upon his orders, Brian tries to touch Lelouch, but his hand goes right through him. Could it be that he's in a world where he doesn't exist? Lelouch then is hurled one month ahead in time, and the Griffins adopt Vinny at the pet shop. Eventually, the family forgets all about Brian, and moves on. Lelouch is at a loss for words, and tries to finally accept that Brian in the timeline he experienced is gone. Brian is then treated to a parade-like event, where Lelouch, now eighteen years old, is the 99th Emperor of Britannia. However, this parade is interrupted when a familiar masked being intervenes and assassinates Lelouch with his sword. Brian is shocked and speechless, as he tries to accept that this is what could have happened if Rolo had not been adopted. Morning comes, and both Brian and Lelouch awaken from their dreams and see each other alive and well. They try not to talk about their dreams, but are greatful to see each other. Stu tells the two that they are ready... Trivia *This episode's dreams recollect what had happened in the events following Marianne vi Britannia's assassination in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, leading up to that of Lelouch's in the Final Turn of R2, "Re;", and the events of the Family Guy episode, "Life of Brian", following Brian's demise and leading up to Vinny's adoption. *'Eyecatch A' - Brian Griffin *'Eyecatch B' - Lelouch vi Britannia Events *Brian and Lelouch both have dreams of what would have happened in each other's pasts. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes